Violetwing and The Jovenshire
by RainbowExplosionOfAwesomeness
Summary: When Violet and her two friends have a chance to be in a Gamebang with the Smosh Games crew they immediately accept. But, the three girls don't know what they're getting into when they meet the six people in person. When Violet thinks she's falling head over heels for somebody from the crew, will he be her Batman? Or will he be the Joker?
1. Violet and Sara

**This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. XD (Though I have some experience. :3) This is introducing my two characters. Please R&R!**

My name is Violet Alexander Wing; I am twenty-one years old and currently living in California. I have a YouTube channel called Violetwing. It's a pretty weird name, I know. I think it's creative though! …I guess not. Now I feel stupid, anyways… I currently have around 9,938,206 subscribers and countin', I'm pretty damn proud! I'm a very shy person, but in my videos I'm a fucking banshee! But, yelling instead of screaming. Sometimes I scream, if I play horror game. How I look everyday is very simple, I don't use any makeup. My roommate and I both think that inner beauty is what matters, but, once in a while it's ok. Besides, I have been called beautiful many times, though I blush a lot afterwards. Back to what I look like, I have long black hair with purple tips; I wear square black glasses that cover my rare violet eyes. Yeah…I know. I'm always stared at for my eyes. I usually wear a regular shirt or a shit that I ordered from spreadshirt. This includes: PewDiePie, Smosh, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Tobuscus, thecomputernerd01, and many others. I also make song remixes on my channel, parodies, and write different songs. Along with my songs I also do many Let's Plays. I call the people who subscribe to me my Wings, because without them I wouldn't be as high as I am in subs.

My roommate is Sara Songhai; she has a YouTube channel called Song-hai, which would make sense because it's her last name. She usually write songs and does covers, she has a very beautiful voice. Though sometimes she plays video games and uploads Let's Plays. She calls her subscribers her Music Notes. She has around 8,652,927 subscribers, she's pretty cool.


	2. The Offer

**AN: In my story, all of the Smosh Games guys are single. (Besides Anthony and Ian.) :P XD Don't worry, my stories will be longer than this, I'm just slowly introducing it. XD**

"Sara, where's my Assassin's Creed 3 disc at?!" I yelled through my shared house.

"It's in the car!" She yelled back. "And don't interrupt me, I'm singing a cover!"

"Thanks, Sara!" I yelled back. I yawned loudly as I stepped into our cluttered garage. There was fan mail everywhere! From my wings and her Music Notes. "Dang, we're going to have to do a video where we open a lot of mail…" I said with a sigh as I got my video game out of our car. I went back inside and closed the door to the garage; as soon as I got over to my Xbox my phone started blaring the Ultimate Assassin's Creed 3 song by Smosh. I frantically fished my phone from my iPhone and answered the call; it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said after answering the call.

"Hi, this is Ian and Anthony from Smosh." Ian said.

My eyes widened in shock as Sara walked into the living room; she furrowed her brows at my expression.

"Hello?" Anthony asked holding back a slight laugh.

"Oh, this is Violet, what's up?" I asked putting my phone on speaker. Sara sat next to me on the floor, eager to hear who called me.

"Is Sara there as well?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, she's right here." I nodded at Sara.

"Hello." She said surprised at who it was.

"Hey guys, we wanted to invite you to be on a Smosh Gamebang. And we were wondering if you'd like to accept. Would you?" Anthony asked us.

I looked at Sara, she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Cool, I'll text you the studio's address. Feel free to save my number, and I'll text you Anthony's." Ian said happily.

"Ok, thanks!" Sara almost squealed, I could tell how excited she was by the way her face looked.

"Bye!" They said at the same time.

"Bye!" We answered.


	3. The Four Fans

**AN: Guys, I am sooo sorry for not uploading for a while; I've been super busy with family matters! :( So, here's an extra long chapter! :D I love you guys! 3**

"Ok, Vi, so I'm thinking we should do a duet to a Disney song. Any song will do; and don't you dare say no!" Sara said with a smirk.

"God damn it, fine, anus-hole." I growled.

"Rectum face." She retorted.

My phone started vibrating; in the text it had Anthony's number and the address of the Smosh Games studio and the date and time to be there. I memorized it by heart and forwarded it to Sara.

"Holy crap,I gotta go please my Wings with another Slender video, I ALMOST BEAT IT!" I yelled angrily.

"I know! I could hear you from downstairs. Our neighbors probably thought you were having sex with a walrus how loud you were yelling and screaming." Sara laughed.

I rolled my eyes and ran into my room. "Hey guys! Vi here, I'm gonna be doing another Slender video! Because you guys were begging me non-stop in the comments! So, here it is!" I started playing Slender and soon after I was lost in the game.

"Well guys, that's enough of that horror! Love you guys, bye!" I said finishing the video. I started the process of editing the video and putting funny little tid-bits.

"Sara, wanna go to Burger King? I'm starving!" I yelled through our house as I stepped out of my room.

Yeah, sure! Just let me get my camera so I can vlog!" She said running past me into her room.

"I'll meet you in the car!" I said before walking into our garage. I got in the driver's seat and started the car; Sara walked out of the house and got in the passenger's seat. She turned on her camera as I backed out of the garage; I closed the garage door and started on our way to the fast food restraint.

"Holy crap, what is that guy doing?" I said stealthily pointing to an older man who was picking his burger apart.

"Performing surgery on that poor burger." Sara said zooming in on him.

"I question him." I said with a quiet laugh.

"Weird." Sara said filming my face.

I turned around when I heard some commotion behind us; four teenagers were looking at Sara and me. They all ran over to us in an excited heap.

"Y-You're Violet and Sara aren't you?" A girl with bright pink hair asked us.

"Of course they are, Amber!" A boy with freckles splattered on his face said rolling his eyes.

"Can we have your autograph?" A tall girl with brunette hair asked me excitedly while clasping her hands together.

"Don't pressure them, guys! Calm the heck down!" The last teenager, who had red spiky hair, said holding his hands up in front of them. "Sorry about them." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem." I said with a laugh. "So, do want us to like sign a shirt or something…?" I asked looking at the four teens.

"Yes!" The pink haired girl said. "Can you sign my bag?" She asked holding out a white tote bag.

"I'll sign first." Sara said getting out a black permanent marker from her purse. She wrote her signature and put a little note under it. Sara gave me the marker and I signed my fail signature, I drew a little dragon next to my name. We did the same with the other teens, though the freckled faced boy had an autograph book. The other girl had us sign her camera, and the boy with red hair had us sing his phone.

Sara and I gave them all hugs, which ended up with the pink haired girl squealing in joy.

"Hey!" The man from before who was picking his burger apart growled at us. "Can a man get some peace and quiet?!"

Sara and I both smirked, immediately knowing each other's plan.

"Not really." I said with a bored expression on my face while examining my nails.

"Excuse me?" He said in an angry tone.

"No, we won't." Sara said smugly glancing at me with a smirk.

"Excuse me, sir!" He suddenly exclaimed to a worker who was sweeping.

"Bye, my Wings!" I said with a smile.

"Bye, Music Notes!" Sara said as we bolted past them with our stuff.

"Bye!" They answered.

I pulled into our garage; Sara and I were still laughing.

"Damn, who twisted his dick?" Sara laughed clutching her stomach.

"Haha, nice! I said turning the car off and giving her a high-five. We got out of my car and walked into the house.

"So, when is the Gamebang?" Sara asked sitting on the couch as I closed the door to the garage.

"Uhm…it's on Wednesday!" I exclaimed remembering.

"And it is Monday…damn it." She cursed getting out her phone as it started playing Equinox by Skrillex.

"Who is it?" I asked plopping myself on the couch next to her.

"Oh hey, Luna, what's up?" Sara asked happily.

"What does she want?" I asked curiously.

"I'm gonna be on the Gamebang with you guys!" Luna's voice said after Sara put her on speaker.

"For real?!" I exclaimed.

"Un!" Luna said in Japanese. "Oh, by the way, when am I moving in?" She asked.

"What about the day after the Gamebang?" I asked.

"Sure." Luna concluded. "See you guys on Wednesday! Bye!"

"Bye!" We said happily, Sara hung up.

I glanced at the time. "Hmm…seven…I'm gonna go work out in the basement. If you need me either text me, stomp on the floor, or come down and slap me." I said getting my earbuds.

"So basically, burn down the house?" Sara asked me with an amused expression.

"Whatever floats your crazy boat." I called to her going downstairs.


End file.
